Cry Little Sister
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Andy's world falls apart after her mother dies. Her BFF's betray her and she finds out some life changing secrets... but she has a secret as well and only one other person knows about it. She better hope he keeps his mouth shut. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okie-Dokie! This will be a CovenantXGossip Girl story. I mean, I haven't wrote a new one of either in a while. Whew! Well, I'm not going to say who is who, because if you watch the show or watch the movie, then you'd know who everyone is. If you don't, then I suggest you watch the show and the movie and take some notes. Of course, there will be "Carter Baizen" and "Chase Collins" plus "Nate Archibald" and "Tyler Simms" in here and it will be a coincidence that they look alike and whatnot. I hope you all enjoy this and as always R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from The Covenant or Gossip Girl... just my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 1

Andrea Dunham or Andy is what everyone calls her, was sitting in her favorite coffee shop in Brooklyn, drinking a white chocolate mocha, waiting for her boyfriend Carter to show up. Plus she was also supposed to meet her mother, Cindy too.

Andy was on her second coffee, when she looked up and saw her best friend, Chuck walking in. He smiled, then sat down next to her. "What's up, James?"

She laughed. "Must you call me by my middle name... in public?"

"Yep." he nodded. "Just me." he smirked as she shook her head. "So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Carter and my mom." Chuck made a face. "What?"

"I don't see why you're still dating him."

"Why not?"

"He's not good for you, on all levels." he paused. "How many times has he hurt you?"

"Chuck, that's what happens in a relationship... you have your ups and downs."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine, Chuck... I really am."

"Anyway." he rolled his eyes. "Why are you meeting your mom?"

She shrugged. "I guess she has something important to tell me."

"Is it about the eye thing, you can do?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to know what it means, why I have it, and where it came from."

"Nobody else knows?"

"No." she shook her head. "Just you."

"Wow, not even the 'great' Carter Baizen?"

Andy frowned. "Stop it." she paused. "But, no... he doesn't know."

"Well then, I'm glad that only _I _share this massive secret with you."

"Yeah, I haven't even told Blair, Serena, or Nate... not even my little sister."

"But you tell Alyssa everything."

"Well." she shrugged. "Not this."

"Oh." he nodded. "Change your eyes."

"Okay." Andy looked down for a second, then as she looked back up at Chuck, her eyes were as black as night.

"Wow." he said, as she changed them back to her normal chocolate brown color. "What happens everytime you do that?"

"I get a little weak and tired."

"Oh." he nodded. "Just be careful."

"I am, Chuck."

Ten minutes later, Blair, Serena, and Nate ran into the coffee shop. "Andy!"

She looked up at Blair. "What's up?" she saw the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Serena grabbed Andy's purse. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Your mom was in an accident." Nate chimed in. Andy's eyes widened, then her and Chuck got up, and all five of them went to the hospital in Chucks limo.

* * *

Andy stood there, silently crying as her mothers casket was being lowered to her final resting place. A few minutes later, her father Jack walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I really don't know."

"All right." he nodded. "When you come home, I have something to show you."

"Okay, Daddy." she gave him a hug, then a minute later, Jack let go, got into his car, and drove off with Alyssa. Andy stayed posted in that same spot for another fifteen minutes. As she turned around, she came face to face with Carter, and frowned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"To tell you how sorry I am, can you forgive me?"

"How am I supposed to do that after what you did?"

"I'm sorry, Andy."

"No... I come home, after I had to identify my mothers dead body, to come see you, thinking you'd be there for me." she shook her head. "But no... instead I find you fucking Georgina." she paused. "So how the hell do you expect me to forgive you?"

"Andy..."

"No, I'm done."

As Andy was about to walk away, Carter grabbed her arm. "You're not gonna walk away from me."

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"No! You're my girlfriend!"

"No anymore, Carter... go to hell!" seconds later, a fist came out of nowhere, knocking Carter to the ground. Andy looked up and gasped. "Chuck!" he ignored Andy yell his name as he was hovering over Carter.

"What the hell is your problem, Man!" Carter yelled, wincing in pain.

"You stay the hell away from Andy... if you don't, I will kill you." Chuck threatened, then he glaring down at Carter for a few more seconds, and grabbed Andy's hand. "Let's go." she nodded and followed him into his limo.

"Where to, Mr. Bass?"

"My place, Frank."

"All right, Miss Dunham."

"Thanks." she said, then Frank drove off. Seconds later, she looked over at Chuck. "What was that about?"

"He grabbed you, so I punched him in the face."

"You didn't have to go to _that_ extreme."

"I told you, he wasn't good for you... what? Was I supposed to sit back and let him grab you like that?"

"I could of handled it on my own."

"Right... he hurt you over and over, cheating on you with Georgina, all the time."

"All the time? What do you mean... all the time?" Chuck didn't say nothing. "You knew Carter was cheating on me?"

Chuck looked away, then looked down. "Yes, I knew... I was gonna give him the chance to tell you at the coffee shop, the day Cindy died."

Andy's eyes widened. "How long have you known about this?" he didn't respond. "Look at me and tell me."

Chuck slowly lifted his head. "It's been going on for six months, but we've known for three."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Blair, Serena, and Dan."

"All of you knew this was going on and none of you fuckin' told me?" she shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry." he said, grabbing her hand, bt she moved it away before he could.

"Don't... don't touch me."

"James."

"No... I can't believe out of all my friends, _you_ of all people lied to me."

"I wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you, huh?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Chuck... 'sorry' isn't gonna cut it."

Seconds later the limo came to a stop. "We're here, Miss Dunham." he paused. "I'm very sorry about your mother, she was a good lady."

"Thank you, Frank."

Andy opened the door and started to get out, but Chuck grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She ripped out of his grasp. "Just leave me alone, Chuck... I'm done with you." then she got out and slammed the door.

As she was walking into the building, she heard the limo take off. Minutes later, after she walked into the apartment, she saw her dad and Alyssa in the livingroom. "Hey Andy."

"Hi Dad... what's going on?" Alyssa looked down. "Dad?"

Jack picked up the folder that was sitting on the coffee table. "You need to see what's in here."

Andy sat down next to him and grabbed it. "What is it?"

"Open it."

She was hesitant at first, then she opened it. Inside was a few old pictures of her mom, standing next to a guy, and both of them were smiling. Then she her birth certificate with her moms name and a name she's never heard before. "What's this?" she asked.

Jack sighed. "Cindy was on the way to the coffee shop, to show you this... when she got into the accident."

"What does it mean?"

"Andy, I'm not your biological father." he paused. "Your father, James Danvers, lives in Massachusetts."

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna stop it right there for now. Hope youse guys like it! R&R kiddies!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andy's eyes widened. "Are you... serious?"

Jack nodded. "Your mom wanted to tell you sooner, but she was waiting for the right time."

Andy looked over at Alyssa. "Did you know?" she nodded. "For how long?"

"Since I was ten."

Andy stood up. "What the hell is up with everyone knowing things before me?"

"I'm sorry, Andy."

She glared at Jack. "So how long have you known?"

"I met Cindy, when she was eight weeks pregnant with you."

"You've known that whole time?"

"Yes, but I treated you as if you were my daughter."

"But I'm not." she paused. "Aly is, right?" Jack nodded, then Andy started walking away. "One thing after another... that's fuckin' wonderful!" then she went to her room.

Andy didn't know what to think or what to do. She definitely wanted to find this 'James' person and wondered if he could tell her why she can change her eyes and do other things she can't explain. After an hour of thinking, she decided to get a few suitcases and pack up her stuff.

* * *

A little bit later, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and frowned. "What do you want, Chuck?"

"To apologize."

"You can apologize all you want... I don't accept." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked passed her and saw what was on her bed. "What's with the luggage?"

"I have somewhere to be."

"Where?"

"None of your business, Chuck... now leave me the hell alone." then she slammed the door in his face and continued packing.

* * *

It was around four pm, when Andy came out of her room with all of her luggage and duffle bags. Alyssa scoffed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go find my father."

"Right now?"

"It's not like I have anything going on for me here."

"All right." Alyssa nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, but tell Dad." she paused and shook her head. "I mean, Jack, that I'll be back soon. But if I decide to stay, I'll let you guys know."

"Okay... be careful."

"I will." Andy smiled. "See you later." then Andy grabbed the folder, put it in her purse, and walked out of the apartment with her stuff. Andy pressed the 'L' button for the lobby, after she got into the elevator. When she reached the bottom and the doors opened, a few seconds later, she was confronted by Blair, Serena, and Chuck.

"What are you doing, Andy?" asked Blair.

"Move." she demanded, trying to get through them.

"Where are you going?" asked Serena. "We need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to any of you." she paused. "All of you lied to me, for months."

"We wanted to tell you."

"When Blair? When exactly were you gonna tell me that my boyfriend was fucking Georgina?" she paused. "When? Oh, that's right... none of you had the balls to do it." Chuck looked down as Blair looked away. "But maybe if Nate knew, I bet that he'd be a good friend and tell me."

"That's why he doesn't know."

"Chuck!" Blair yelled and slapped his arm.

"You know what?" Andy shook her head. "Fuck this." she started to move past them again.

"Andy." Serena started. "Can you at least tell us where you're going?"

She shrugged. "I'm just going out of town."

"But where?"

Andy got into Chucks face. "It's none of your fucking business and if you try to use your P.I's to find me." she flashed her eyes black for a second, then changed them back to normal. "You _will_ regret it." then she walked passed them, walked out of the building, and got into a cab to the airport.

* * *

A week later, after Jack found out about Andy taking off to Massachusetts, they had a long talk over the phone, but he understands what she has to do. He took her out of the motel she was staying at and enrolled her into Spencer Academy in Ipswich.

Jack even flew down to help her move into the dorms, buy her some furniture, and bought her a new car. Andy is the proud owner of a navy blue '06 Ford Mustang convertible and she loves it.

* * *

It was a Thursday afternoon, while Andy was waiting in the Provost's office, she was looking through all of her text messages, from everyone back home and the only ones she'd answer was Nate's or Alyssa's texts.

A few minutes later, the door opened and closed. "Excuse me?" a deep voice said, from behind her.

Andy turned her head and saw a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Uh... yeah?"

"Are you waiting for Provost Higgins?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "He should be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." he sat down in the empty seat next to her and held out his hand. "The names Garwin. Reid Garwin."

She giggled and shook his hand. "Dunham. Andy Dunham."

Both of them were smiling and looking into each others eyes. "Wow." he started. "Your eyes look so familiar."

Andy just smiled, then the door opened. "Sorry, I'm late." Provost Higgins said, as he was walking to his desk, then Reid and Andy slowly let go from the hand shake. "What do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Garwin?"

"Oh, you know... our weekly visits."

"I see." Provost Higgins nodded, then looked at a piece of paper. "Miss Andrea Dunham.."

"Just call me, Andy... sir."

"Okay, Andy, your father faxed all of your transcripts... what school were you attending?"

"Constance Billiard."

"In New York?"

"Yes." she nodded.

He looked through more papers. "Your grades are through the roof. Have you decided what college you want to attend?"

"Not yet, but I've been thinking about USC, NYU, Brown, or Yale." she shrugged. "I'm keeping my options open."

"Okay." Provost Higgins nodded. "My secretary has your uniforms. You're familiar with uniforms, right?"

"Yes."

"All right... in this envelope is your class schedule, school information, and everything else you'll need." she took the envelope and stood up. "Your first day is tomorrow morning at eight am."

"Okay, thank you." she nodded at the Provost, then she smiled at Reid before she walked out. Andy grabbed her uniforms, got into her car, and went to the dorms.

* * *

Later that day, there was a knock on Andy's door. She opened it and there was a blonde and dark haired girl with smiles. "Yes?"

"Hi." the blonde started. "I'm Sarah and this is Kate."

"Hello, I'm Andy."

"We know you're new in all." Kate started. "But we wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us tonight?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Sarah nodded. "We're going to this place called Nicky's."

"What's Nicky's?"

"This bar we all go to. There's a dance floor, jukebox, pool tables, and foosball." Kate explained. "It's a lot of fun."

"Okay." Andy nodded. "I'm game."

"Cool." Sarah smiled. "Kate and I, will pick you up in an hour."

"All right." Andy waved. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Kate smiled.

"Bye." Andy nodded, then shut her door and started to get ready. She went through her clothes and she wore: navy blue Dickies, a short grey tshirt, and navy blue Chucks. She fixed her hair a little bit and did some make up. While she was waiting, she decided to check her email on her laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on Andy's door. She grabbed her navy blue and grey hoodie and her purse, then opened the door. "Ready?" asked Kate.

"Yeah." Andy nodded, then walked out, shutting her door.

"Let's go have some fun." Sarah said, with a smile, then they walked out of the building, got into Sarahs car, and she drove off.

"So." Kate started. "Where you from?"

"The Upper East Side... in New York."

"Cool, I've never been there before."

"Maybe, some time I can take you guys on a tour around Manhattan."

"That would be awesome." Kate said, with her eyes wide. "Can we go shopping?"

"Sure." Andy nodded. "Whatever you want."

"Yeah." Sarah chuckled. "The guys are gonna love that."

"What guys?"

"You'll meet them, Andy." said Kate. "Around here... they're known as the Sons of Ipswich."

Andy laughed. "Wow... are they some kind of boy band?"

"That's kinda what I said." Sarah giggled.

"That's funny, but no." Kate started. "Caleb, Chase, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Reid sister Rhiannon, are the five families that are supposedly descendants from the people who fled Europe to Ipswich from the witch hunts."

"Oh." Andy nodded. "So... what are their families names?"

"There's Danvers, Simms, Collins, Garwin, and Parry."

"Danvers." Andy whispered.

"Why?" asked Kate.

"Just wondering." Andy paused. "My mom was born in Massachusetts and I think, I've heard her say some stuff about it, I can't remember though."

"That's cool." Sarah nodded.

"We're here." Kate said, in a sing-song voice, as Sarah pulled into the parking lot and parked her car.

As they walked up to the building, Sarah tapped Andy on her arm. "Word of advice."

"Yeah?"

"Stay as far away as possible from Aaron Abbott... he's really bad news."

"Yeah." Kate agreed. "He's like a walking STD."

"Done." Andy laughed, then the girls walked inside.

"Come on." Kate said, pulling Andy's arm.

They walked up to a table and all Andy saw was five pairs of eyes staring at her. "Awkward." Andy whispered to Kate.

She laughed and said "Guys... this is our new student: Andy."

"She moved here from New York." Sarah added.

"Andy, this is the guys." Kate pointed one by one. "Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Chase Collins, Caleb Danvers, and Reid Garwin."

"Hi." Andy waved, then locked eyes with Reid. "Good seeing you again."

"You know him?" asked Sarah.

"We met in the Provosts office today." Reid said, with a smirk, then the girls sat down.

"What'd you do this time, Reid?" asked Caleb with a frown.

"Oh, you know, the usual, but it was totally worth it." he winked at Andy, making her blush, and Caleb groaned.

Kate took a sip of Pogue's drink, then said "Where's Rhiannon?"

Reid shrugged. "I dunno, maybe she's at home... I don't keep tabs on her."

"She's your sister, Reid."

"And Caleb?" he paused. "If you had a sister, would you keep tabs on her all the time?"

"Yeah, I would." Andy slightly cracked a smile. "But I don't have a sister, you do." then her smile turned to a frown.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Well, if you wanna know where she is, then give her a call or don't." he shrugged. "I don't care."

A minute later, Andy's phone rang. She took it out of her purse and looked up at everyone. "Excuse me." then she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"James, will you talk to me?"

"Chuck?" she groaned. "What do you want?"

"Look, Im sorry I didn't tell you about Carter and Georgina."

"Uh-huh."

"Here's the deal." he paused and took a deep breath. "I'll give up my millions, if you come back."

"Wow... Chuck, I find that really hard to believe, since 'Chuck' only cares about two things... one is money and the other isn't me."

"I'm serious, James."

"So am I, Chuck." she paused. "But I really don't care what you do with your money, I'm not coming back... ever again."

"Why not?"

"Because, I need a fresh start with new people... not you lying assholes."

"James." he sighed.

"Chuck." she mocked him. "I gotta go and by the way... _never_ call me that again." then before he could respond, she hung up her phone and looked up at everyone. "Sorry 'bout that... annoying people back home." she giggled.

"So." Caleb started. "What school did you come from?"

"Constance Billiard."

"What made you come to Ipswich?" Pogue asked, as he shoved a few french fries in his mouth.

"I, uh... wanted to get away from the city and try something different for a change."

"And to get away from lying assholes?"

"Yep." she nodded.

Reid chuckled. "Well Andy... welcome to Ipswich." he smiled, then she smiled back at him.

* * *

Chuck stepped out of the elevator in Brooklyn, walked up to a door, and knocked. Seconds later, the door opened, and he said "Hello Jenny."

"Chuck." she nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor."

She opened the door to let him and walked to the kitchen. "What favor?"

"You're Alyssa's best friend, right?"

"Yeah." Jenny nodded, not knowing where he was going with this.

"I need you to find out why Andy took off?"

"Took off? Where'd she go?"

"You don't know?" he asked and Jenny looked confused. "I thought you were Alyssa's best friend?"

"I am... I just haven't talked to her since Cindy's funeral, because after that, I went to visit my mom."

"Oh." Chuck nodded.

"So Andy took off?"

"I'm not sure, but when you speak to Alyssa, can you find out?"

"Yeah." Jenny nodded.

"Thank you." he smiled, then walked out of the loft, and headed to the Bass Suite.

* * *

Andy walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into something hard. She looked up and there was a guy smirking at her with curly brown hair. "Sorry."

"No no... it's my fault." he smiled. "I'm Aaron."

"Oh." she nodded.

"What's your name?"

"It's Andy."

"You new here?"

"Yep." she nodded.

"Do you wanna..."

Suddenly Andy's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and said "Sorry, I gotta take this."

"Okay... maybe next time." he frowned.

She nodded as she walked away and pressed the talk button, walking outside. "Hello?"

"Andy?"

She groaned, leaning up against the wall. "What do you want, Carter?"

"To talk."

"We have nothing to talk about... I thought Chuck made that clear to you, when he punched you in the face?"

"That was a cheap shot."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, cheating on me for six months? You're full of shit, Carter."

"Look, the first time it happened, I thought you were messing around with Chuck."

"What?" she yelled. "Are you fuckin' dumb or something?"

"What was I supposed to think, Andy? All that time you spend with him? Put yourself in my shoes."

"Have you lost your damn mind? Chuck and I have been best friends since we learned to crawl."

"Oh please, Andy... I'd see the way he'd always look at you."

"Oh, my God! Do you hear yourself, right now? There is nothing nor will there ever be... anything going on between me and Chuck."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? You know I'm right."

"No, you're wrong and full of shit." tears started falling down her cheeks. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "You broke my heart, Carter... and the one time I really needed you, after my mom died, the one time I wanted you to just be there for me, you weren't." she paused. "Because you were fucking Georgina."

"Andy..."

"Let me finish." she took a deep breath. "That day, my world crumbled and then finding you with Georgina made it worse... so you and that fuckin' whore can go to hell." then she hung up her phone. As she opened her eyes, she saw Reid standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face. "How much did you hear?" she chuckled, wiping her tears.

"Enough... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

He shook his head. "It's not what it sounded like to me, plus you're crying." she just looked at him with a blank stare. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now."

"Okay." he nodded. "Whenever you wanna talk... I'm all ears."

"Thank you." she said, with a weak smile.

A few minutes later, everyone walked outside. "What's wrong?" asked Kate.

"Oh.. it's nothing." Andy said, shoving her phone in her pocket.

"I grabbed your purse." said Sarah. "We're headed back to the dorms."

"Okay... thanks." she started walking, then turned around to look at Reid. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." he waved, then the girls got into Sarah's car, and she drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 4

Chuck walked out of the elevator into the Bass Suite and saw Alyssa in the kitchen with Eric. "Hello Alyssa. Eric." he nodded.

"Hey Chuck." Alyssa said, as Eric waved.

"I have a question for you, Aly?"

"What's up?"

"Why did Andy leave and where did she go?"

"That's two questions, Chuck." Eric giggled, then got a glare from him.

"She hasn't told you?"

He turned his attention back to Alyssa and shook his head. "No."

"Oh, wow." Alyssa said, surprised. "I thought she told you, since the both of you are B-F-F and everything."

"She's a little upset with me right now." Chuck groaned.

"Okay, well... after Mom's funeral, Dad gave Andy a folder." Alyssa paused. "And basically, Andy is my half sister."

"What do you mean?"

Before she could answer Chuck's question, Blair and Serena walked in. "Hey Al."

"Hey Serena... Blair."

"What's going on?" Blair asked, sitting next to Eric.

"Alyssa." Chuck started. "Was in the process of telling me why Andy took off."

"Oh." Blair nodded. "Why'd she leave?"

Alyssa took a deep breath. "As I was telling Chuck and Eric... Andy's my half sister and I've known since I was ten."

"What!" both Blair and Serena yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, the day Mom died, she was supposed to tell Andy at the coffee shop, but she didn't get the chance." Alyssa paused. "After the funeral is when Dad told Andy about her real father and that's where she went... to Massachusetts."

"For how long?" asked Serena.

Alyssa shrugged. "I don't know, but she enrolled into the school over there."

"Wow, that's crazy." Blair said, shaking her head. "Jack's not her father."

"Al, how did your dad find out?" asked Eric.

"He met Mom when she was eight weeks pregnant with Andy."

"So who's her father?"

Alyssa looked at Serena. "Some guy named James."

"Wait a minute." Chuck started. "Is that why Andy's middle name is James? She was named after her real father?"

"I guess." Alyssa shrugged. "I can ask my dad, I'm sure he would know."

"I need to talk to Andy." Chuck said, walking back to the elevator. "She shouldn't have to go through this alone." then he left.

"Wow." Blair shook his head. "He's totally in love with her."

"Uh-huh." Serena nodded, then grabbed an apple, and took a bite. "Totally."

* * *

Kate pulled into the dorms and parked into her spot. They got out and walked into the building. After Andy said her 'goodbyes' to Kate and Sarah, her phone rang, and it flashed _'Nate'_ on the front of the screen. She went into her room and pressed the talk button. "Hey, Nate."

"Hey, I just wanted to call you and see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, how is it over there?"

Nate sighed. "It's okay, just not the same without you."

"Oh." she said, sitting on her bed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Andy took a deep breath. "Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure, you had no idea about Carter and Georgina?"

"Andy, I promise you... I didn't know and if I did, I would have told you right away."

She smiled. "You're the greatest, Nate."

"I know, I know." he laughed. "So when can I come visit you? Have you decided when?"

"Not yet, but after I find my father, then I'll let you know."

"But I'm sure you don't want to do this alone, I wanna be there for you."

"Okay, fine." she sighed. "First I need to find out some information, before I go looking for him."

"Good."

"And thanks for not telling Chuck or any of them where I am."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word."

"Okay." she yawned. "I'm going to bed, so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Andy."

"Bye, Nate." she told him, then hung up her phone. Minutes after that, she got up and went into the bathroom to put her pajamas on.

"Where you talking to Andy?"

Nate groaned. "What are you doing here, Chuck?"

"Answer my question."

"Yes, I was talking to Andy."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Well, she thanked me, for not telling you or anyone else where she is."

"Oh... but I already know."

"Who told you?"

"Aly did... she said that Andy went to Massachusetts to find her real father." Nate groaned and rolled his eyes. "Now, I'm going to find out where and bring her back home."

"Good luck with that one, you know how stubborn she is."

"Yeah, I know." Chuck nodded.

"But I highly doubt she will. When she has her mind set on something, nothing or nobody can stop her."

"Well, then... I guess I'll have to be a little more convincing."

Nate scoffed, then finished his drink. "She'll never forgive you for keeping a secret like that from her." he stood up from his seat. "But good luck anyway... because you'll need it." then Nate left Chuck in the Palace Bar.

* * *

While Andy was laying on her bed, playing on her laptop, there was a knock on her door. She got up, put on her robe, and opened the door. "Um... hey, Reid."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here... wait." she paused. "How did you know what room I was in?"

"I asked Sarah."

"Oh."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." she nodded, then opened the door a little more for Reid to walk in, then she shut it behind him. "So what's going on?" she asked, leaning up against her dresser.

"I just wanted to check on you... since you were upset at Nicky's earlier."

"Oh."

"Because I'm here if you ever want to talk, I'll listen."

"Reid, you don't want to hear my problems."

"Try me."

"Okay." she nodded, then she sat down on the other side of her bed, next to Reid. "I left New York and came here, leaving everyone I knew, behind."

"Why?"

"Because I had to... my mother just died, my boyfriend cheated on me, and everyone's been lying to me." she shrugged. "So I bounced."

"You know... I can't see how anyone could cheat on you." he paused. "You're so beautiful."

"Um thanks... I think."

He laughed. "You want me to kick his ass?"

"Sure." she shrugged. "He deserves it."

"Okay." he nodded. "So what was everyone lying to you about?"

"All of my friends, except for Nate, but including my best friend Chuck, knew about Carter cheating on me for the three of six months."

"Damn... that's fucked up."

"I know, right!" she shook her head. "I'm not going back."

"I sure hope not." he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm done with them..."

"Assholes?"

She laughed. "Yes, them assholes."

"Do you have any other family?"

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The day of my mom's funeral, I found out that my dad, Jack, isn't my dad, he showed me folder of all this stuff. Jack met Mom when she was eight months pregnant with me."

"That's crazy... sorry to hear about your mom." she gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Can I ask how it happened?"

"She was on the way to this coffee shop to tell me about my real father." a few tears fell down her cheeks. "But she got into a car accident and didn't get the chance to tell me."

"Have you found your father yet?"

"No."

"I can help you find him, if you'd like."

"Um... okay." she nodded. "I'll let you know."

"Good." Reid said, then reached over to wipe Andy's tears from her cheeks. "I think you deserve better than that."

"Really?" he nodded, then as he was leaning in to kiss Andy, his phone rang.

_"Party like a rock. Party like a rockstar. Party like a rock. Party like a rockstar. Party like a rock. Party like a rockstar. Party like a rockstar."_

Reid groaned, taking it out of his pocket. "This will only take a second." she just nodded as he pressed the answer key. "What do you want, Annie?"

"Mom wanted to know, if you're coming to her party tomorrow?"

He groaned again. "I don't know why you're even asking me."

"Well, everyone knows that nobody can rely on you, so who knows if you'd show up or not."

"What the fuck ever, Annie... but yes I'll be there and I'm bringing plus one."

"Who?"

"Goodbye, Rhiannon." then he hung up his phone and shook his head. "Sorry... that was my annoying sister."

"Oh... what's with the 'Annie' name?"

He chuckled. "When I was little, I couldn't pronounce 'Rhiannon' right so, I called her Annie, and it stuck."

"That makes sense." she nodded, then yawned.

"Tired?"

"Uh-huh."

Reid got up, then walked to the door. "I let you get some sleep."

Andy walked up to Reid. "Thanks for listening to... my problems."

"You're welcome." he smiled. "So do you want to come with me to my moms party tomorrow night?"

"I'm the plus one?" he nodded with a smirk. "Okay, yeah, I'll go."

"All right, I'll get all the details and let you know at school or something." she nodded, then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams... of me, of course." she giggled, shaking her head. "And I'll see your beautiful face, tomorrow."

"Okay... good night, Reid." then he walked out and Andy shut the door, locking it. A few seconds later, she turned off the light, got into bed, and went to sleep.


End file.
